¡Cambio de sexo!
by KrazyMore
Summary: Sakura Haruno pasó de ser una hermosa mujer a un atractivo y demasiado apuesto hombre. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿POR QUÉ! Ahora toca investigar el por qué, cuándo y el cómo volver a su forma original, antes de quedarse así para siempre y tener a todas las hormonales mujeres atrás de él, digo… Ella. Post-guerra. Sasuke en la aldea. SasuSaku, Kyo-Harem, NejiSaku.
1. Prologo

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí. **

Cambio de sexo

Sakura Haruno había cambiado mucho por culpa de la guerra, y de otros sucesos que habían surcado por su vida. El amor imposible de Sasuke Uchiha, quien volvió como héroe a la aldea hace mes, el haber perdido a sus padres, el que de repente todos estén interesados en ella y Naruto… Fijándose solamente en la apariencia.

Y ahora otra cosa le toco. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿_**POR QUÉ**_?!

Sakura Haruno pasó de ser una hermosa mujer a un **atractivo** y demasiado **apuesto** hombre.

Una bruja, durante una misión, entre las sombras le lanzo un conjuro sin saber ella.

Ahora toca investigar el por qué, cuándo y el cómo volver a su forma original, antes de quedarse así para siempre y tener a todas las hormonales mujeres atrás de él, digo… Ella.

* * *

―Necesito llegar a casa ―susurro una voz cansada, femenina. Su cabello rosa largo se ondeaba con el viento que provocaba al correr por las ramas de los árboles. Había salido de misión hace dos días y no había parado para nada, debía llegar a tiempo a la aldea. Quería ver a sus amigos.

Se detuvo un momento para descansar, al cabo ya estaba a la puerta de la aldea. Recargo las manos en las rodillas, y respiro tratándose de calmarse. Tenía que aparentar que no estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke, todo había cambiado mucho.

Ya no había más –kun… Ni más miradas enamoradas. No más. Ya no.

Sonrió al recordar a cierto chico de ojos perla. Él estuvo ahí. Desde hace mucho él está ahí siempre.

Desde las sombras de los árboles, una señora sonríe con dulzura al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Pobre de mi niña… Has tenido que sufrir mucho ―dice con tristeza, moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro ―por eso, yo te ayudaré a que seas feliz… ―Y despues de eso desaparece.

Sakura empieza a faltarle el aire, y cae al suelo. Echándole la culpa al cansancio, se dice a si misma que no es tiempo de quedarse más tiempo. Así que como puede, camina hacia la entrada.

Apenas entrando, se desmaya llamando la atención de algunos que estaban ahí.

* * *

―¡Pero Tsunade, quiero ver a Sakura-chan! ―grita cierto rubio acompañado de su mejor amigo y su sensei. Bueno, ex―sensei.

―¿Quién dijo que Sakura volvió? ―pregunto nerviosa la Hokage y jefa del hospital donde en ese momento se encontraban.

Algo había pasado con Sakura y ella no encontraba la explicación lógica.

―La vieron desmayarse en la entrada… ―respondió el ninja copia con su librito en mano, mirando a la Hokage de reojo, sospechando que algo pasaba.

Sasuke soltó su "Hmp" pensando seriamente que hacia ahí, si de seguro ella no querría verlo.

―Sakura no ha vuelto, me ha informado que iba a tardar más de la cuenta… ―dice desviando la mirada hacia la habitación de donde salió, y de donde según esto, debía estar Sakura.

―¡No te creo vieja!

―¡Na-ru-to! ―y un chichón crece en la cabeza rubia, por culpa de un golpe de la Hokage.

―¿Dónde está Sakura, entonces? ―hablo el Uchiha harto del teatro.

―Ya te dije niñato…

―Hmp.

Un pitido sonó desde la habitación haciendo que Tsunade corriera a ella, entrando de golpe y que el equipo 7 –sin Sakura en ese momento– entraran.

Y ahí fue.

Ella era él.

Estaba un hombre acostado con una mueca de despertar, moviéndose agitadamente tratando de quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Tsunade ayudo al hombre, junto con una enfermera quien estaba sonrojada completamente, a sentarse. El muchacho aproximadamente de 19 años abrió los ojos, mostrándolos de un color único mirando raro a la enfermera sonrojada al tener la mirada sobre ella.

El resto del equipo 7 abro los ojos como platos, claro menos Sasuke quien intento disimular.

Tsunade se mordió el labio, nerviosa, inventando una excusa.

―Tsunade-sama… ¿Por qué ella me mira así? ―pregunto el muchacho sacado de onda, miro a su maestra y viro la vista hasta donde ella la tenía puesta. En los hombres de la puerta.

Saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa, y la enfermera casí tiene un orgasmo ahí. La Hokage al ver a la chica hacer eso, la corrió del cuarto y la enfermera salió como pólvora a contar el nuevo chisme de la aldea.

Había llegado un hombre guapísimo a esta.

―Quiero presentarles a Kyo Haruno ―hablo la mayor, mirando al muchacho que frunció el ceño ―Es… primo de Sakura, y se quedará por el momento.

―Pero… Él es igualito a Sakura-chan ―dijo el rubio mirándolo detalladamente, acercándose a él.

―Sí, sí, largo. Necesito hablar con él ―dijo intimidante.

Despues de algunas amenazas y golpes, los tres salieron.

―¿Pero que acaba de pasar? ―pregunta confundido el muchacho.

―Sakura… Tienes que ser fuerte ―hablo con nerviosismo la Hokage, entregándole un espejo de la mesita de al lado ―Algo paso en la misión de allá para acá para que estés así… ―le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Sakura, en ese momento Kyo se dio cuenta de algo muy raro.

Demasiado raro que no había notado.

―Mi voz… Mis manos… ―susurro notando lo diferente que estaban, agarro el espejo con una gruesa mano, tragando saliva se miró al espejo notando un GRANDISIMO cambio en ella ―¡¿Qué carajos?! ―grito tocándose la cara.

Su cara seguía teniendo la misma forma, solo que ahora tenía rasgos masculinos, su cabello rosa ahora era de un tono más oscuro y corto, algo así como el de Sasuke pero más aplacado ya que no tenía los pelos de atrás como de gallina. Sus ojos eran más penetrantes y del mismo color atractivo que tenía antes de ese cambio. Se quitó la sabana para mirar su nuevo cuerpo, notando una bata de hospital en ella. Tenía unos músculos marcados, pero no para exagerar, y por la bata se dio cuenta que tenía algo GRANDE sobresaliendo de esta.

Trago saliva una vez más.

―¿Qué… qué me paso? ―pregunta al borde de un colapso nervioso.

―No lo sé muy bien Sakura, lo que sé es que sigues teniendo el mismo chackra de antes y la fuerza… Todo está bien, solo tienes ese cambio en ti… ―explico lo máximo que pudo la rubia, el chico en cuestión, la miro asustado/a.

―¿Y qué haré ahora?

―Seguirás la farsa que me acabo de inventar, hasta que encontramos lo que te hizo así. Vivirás en tu casa, pero siendo de ahora en adelante Kyo Haruno. Seguirás siendo alguien normal…

―Kyo Haruno… ―susurro, apunto de llorar.

―Todo se va solucionar, lo prometo ―la Hokage abrazo al chico, puesto que sabía que era su alumna, no pudo evitar hacerlo al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba. Se miraba muy tierno así. Sakura se aferró a ella, apretándola un poco más de lo necesario. Se soltó de inmediato al escuchar un sonido de la rubia.

―Lo siento, mi fuerza ahora es mayor…

―Creo que recibirás entrenamiento otra vez ―suspira la mujer queriendo ver ese cuerpecito al descubierto. Sakura suda la gota gorda al ver la mirada de su sensei en su cuerpo, se tapa rápidamente con la sabana antes de que termine violada… o violado en ese caso.

―Ahora queda investigar como volver a mi cuerpo original… ―se lamenta la chica/o.

―Yo creo que deberías ir a comprar ropa ya sabes, de hombre.

―En casa tengo algo de ropa de mi padre cuando era más joven, tal vez me quede ―habla con un nudo en la garganta.

―Sakura… ―le acaricio la corta cabellera. El aludido le miro con tristeza.

―Me llamo Kyo… Me presento como el que siempre le toca lo peor ―dice con sonrisa triste. Tsunade frunce el ceño.

―Solamente Kyo, por favor.

El nuevo muchacho sonríe, marcando su bella sonrisa.

Sakura Haruno pasó a ser Kyo Haruno.

Todo un **cambio de sexo**.

* * *

Hola, traigo una nueva historia, esta vez SasuSaku y un poco de Yuri… xD Aquí Sasuke va a sufrir muchos celos, y todo por chicas! Habrá competencias entre ellos dos, porque ellos serán todos unos papacitos buenorros xD

¿Reviews?

.

.

.


	2. Todo le pasa a Kyo

**Estos personajes no son míos, si no de su autor. Pero la trama sí. **

_Hola, primero que nada no le diremos Sakura a Kyo ¿vale? Siempre estará dirigido hacia ella, como si fuera Kyo, pero entre nosotras sabemos que es Sakura._

* * *

La noticia de que un chico nuevo en la aldea con cabello rosado había llegado, llego como pólvora a la aldea, de eso hace días, desde entonces no había salido del hospital Kyo.

Y hoy por fin salía.

Salió del oficio con una camisa de tirantes negra y un short que ni eran suyos. Camino un poco raro hacia su casa, e ignoro las miradas que todas le enviaban.

―¿Tu eres Kyo Haruno? ―pregunto una chica un poco más chica qué ella y de mirada perversa. Tenía una delantera que flipas y se notaba el cuerpazo que tenía. Kyo la miro de reojo con una gotita en la sien.

Asintió temerosa de que esa le hiciera algo.

―¡Kya! Eres súper mono… ―chillo emocionada la chica para despues abrazarlo y poner sus pechos en la cara de Sakura/Kyo ―aunque te pareces mucho a la frentesota de Sakura Haruno, la sin chiste de Konoha ―dice con simpleza, soltando al chico que se encontraba azul. Al escucharla, el muchacho frunce el ceño, empujándola un poco.

―No vuelvas a decir algo así ―dijo con voz más grave y ronca. La chica desconocida casí tiene un orgasmo ahí y pone sus ojos de corazones, ignorando lo que dijo.

―Tu voz es tan sexy ―habla como drogada. Kyo, asustado, salió de ahí saltando de en tejado en tejado.

Llego a su casa y entro en ella, recordando los momentos que tenía con sus padres antes de la guerra.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía al cuarto de sus difuntos padres, entro en él y observo todo con cuidado.

Una cama matrimonial, un closet algo más grande que el de ella, un espejo de cuerpo completo puesto en una esquina –fue capricho de su mama–, la habitación era de un color crema y tenía franjas verdes en la parte superior de la pared. Algunas cosas están regadas, y en un mueble de noche estaba la foto de donde salen ellos tres.

Se acercó a ella, mirando cuando era más joven y sus papas estaban vivos, sonriendo en ella.

Sonrió sin pensarlo y la apretó contra su pecho de hombre.

Recordando que ahora no era Sakura, dejo el retrato ahí y fue al armario abriéndolo viendo que había mucha ropa de sus padres en él.

―Veremos que me quedaría… ―se dijo mirando más al fondo, donde se suponía que su padre guardaba la ropa de cuando era más joven ―esto me gusta ―sonrió agarrando un pantalón de color negro pegado a sus piernas haciéndolas resaltar más, tenía una franja de color rosa pálido a los lados y en la bolsas otra franjita. Tenía un cintillo de color rosa y la típica bolsa de kunai color negra. Una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con cuello, pegada al pecho con el símbolo Haruno en la espalda de color negro. Saco unos guantes tipo ninja hasta el codo de color negros. Las sandalias de color negro altas.

Decidió cambiarse rápido para ir a comer, ya que en el hospital casí no le daban comida buena y recordó que despues de 4 días de no estar en casa, no había casí para hacer algo.

Se quitó la camisa que le dieron en el hospital y estaba a punto de quitarla pero escucho sonidos atrás de ella viniendo de la ventana al lado de la cama, volteo enseguida solo para encontrarse a dos chicas, muy peculiares, mirándolo con un sonrojo grande en la cara. Bajo los brazos para taparse con la camisa a medio camino, y se sonrojo.

―¿Qué hacen allí? ―pregunto nervioso, ocasionando que las chicas tuvieran deleite al verlo así. El cuerpo de Kyo le hacía competencia al de Sasuke Uchiha, pensaron.

Tenía unos pectorales, y un lavadero que a nadie le importaría lavar ahí. Sus cuadros se marcaban pero sin exagerar, lo que más llamaba la atención es el vello que salía del pantalón del hospital, y la marcada V que se asomaba.

―¡Kya! ―gritaron las dos chicas para luego caerse de espaldas y chillar más de emoción. Kyo escucho algo de: "¡Quiero que me haga un hijo!" ocasionando que una gotita le bajara por la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a cambiarse de una vez.

Cuando termino se miró al espejo y sonrío.

―Hasta me veo muy guapo, yo también reaccionaria así ―sonrío coqueto, guiñando un ojo a sí mismo. Se sacudió el cabello para un lado y salió del cuarto, cerrándolo con cuidado.

Salió de casa, con algo de dinero que tenia de sus misiones y fue al restaurante más cercano, que resultó ser el Ichiraku Ramen.

Se sentó en la barra, y pidió un tazón para comer, sin importarle el alrededor comenzó a comer, ignorando el hecho de que muchas chicas estaban atrás de él observándolo con corazones en los ojos, y Ayame frente a él embobada, Tenchi fruncia el ceño al muchacho.

―¿Kyo Haruno? ―llamo una voz burlona desde atrás, el chico con fideos en la boca a punto de comer, se congelo en su sitio.

―"Mierda, es Neji…" ―pensó tragándose los fideos para voltear a verlo.

―Así que es cierto… ―dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. Kyo se removió incomodo en el asiento. Las chicas se debatían entre mirar al castaño o al peli rosado con ojos pervertido, decidiendo a cuál de los dos violarían primero.

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto desviando la mirada a una chica que estaba al lado de él, un poco separada, pero aun así invadiendo su campo de privacidad. Estaba sentada, con su banco muy pegado al de ella. Una gotita bajo por su cien por no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―Eres primo de Sakura. ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio el castaño, el chico rosado asintió varias veces.

Para librarse de esa situación, pago el tazón a medio comer y salió del restaurante casí corriendo. Ayame se despidió eufóricamente de él, y Kyo no pudo evitar despedirse de ella con un: "Luego nos veremos, Ayame" y un guiño de ojo, que ocasiono el desmayo de la joven y la envidia de las chicas. El dueño bufo por el tonto chico.

Neji siguió a Kyo a donde fuera que se había ido.

* * *

El peli rosado respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, había llegado al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Mientras corría del local de ramen, había sentido un movimiento brusco en la tierra y volteo para atrás para darse cuenta que muchas chicas lo seguían, corrió como su vida dependiera de ello. Y logro zafarse, pero algunas chicas eran ninjas y lograron alcanzarlo mientras trataban de violarlo. Kyo solo pedía piedad.

Y alguien, cerca de ahí lo miraba con ojo analítico. Su acompañante lo miraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Y esas dos personas salieron de su escondite para darse a conocer ante el personaje nuevo y su ropa algo… Bueno, solo el pantalón tenia. Su camisa voló.

―Así que eres Kyo… ―dijo una rubia de coleta alta, y traje morado mirándolo desde su lado izquierdo, él aludido viro el cuello para encontrase con esas dos personitas.

―"Joder, joder… Ino y Hinata" ―pensó chasqueando la lengua, sabiendo cómo era la rubia con los chicos que llegaban a la aldea y estaban buenos.

―Y primo de la frente de marquesina, que casualidad ―añadió. Kyo la miro de reojo, para luego mirar entre los árboles sintiendo tres presencias, dos de diferente lado y otra de más cerca de donde estaban. Miro a todos lados para despistar.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunto el peli rosado, mirándola, volteando todo su cuerpo, para dar imagen a las chicas del perfecto cuerpo del chico y de su V atrayente. La rubia trago saliva, olvidando lo que iba a decir al ver esa parte del chico, demasiado sensual para ella. La otra chica, fue peor.

Termino desmayada.

Kyo negó con la cabeza varias veces, comenzando a caminar hacia ellas dos. La rubia sin importarle, se puso en posición de defensa, por instinto, quizá. El chico freno su paso al verla hacer eso.

―Ella es así, no hay por qué no guardar nuestras distancias ―dijo nerviosa, no pensando con claridad.

"Por Kami-sama, el chico esta como quiere" ―pensó mirándolo con un sonrojo y mordiendo sus labios.

―Vale… ―dijo como si no supiera de que hablaba, volteo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, de donde provenían las dos presencias escondidas, dándole la espalda a la otra persona de entre los árboles.

―¿Sabías que traes a todas las chicas tras de ti? ―pregunto con sorna la rubia, dispuesta a ver quién era ese chico que decía ser primo de su mejor amiga. Eran idénticos…

―¿Qué raro no? ―pregunto arrogante, mirándola de costado con una sonrisa de medio lado demasiado estilo Uchiha. La rubia comenzó a echarse aire con la mano derecha.

―Hace mucho calor… ―susurra sonrojada. Kyo tenía un poder especial para tener a las chicas así con solo verlo, y ahora más con solo su cuerpo al descubierto.

―Ya, salgan de ahí ―dijo enojado, sacando dos kunai's que fueron a parar a donde estaban las dos personas escondidas, quien comenzaron a salir y eran nada más y nadie menos que Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata comenzó a levantarse para mirar el ceño fruncido de Naruto mirando al chico, y el ceño de Sasuke mirando a la rubia y a Kyo varias veces.

―Hmp

―¿Cómo supiste, dattebayo? ―pregunto como siempre escandaloso.

―No ocultaron su chackra ―contesto simplemente. Kyo estaba en medio del campo, Sasuke y Naruto a un lado, e Ino y Hinata al otro, mientras esta estaba sentada en el pasto ―y tampoco el que está ahí ―sonrío a dirección atrás de las chicas, mirando a un castaño salir de ahí.

―Neji-san ―susurro la peli azul al mirarlo.

El aludido sin decir nada miro a Kyo a los ojos, queriendo leerle la mente.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir… Voy a ir a cambiarme ―dijo Kyo queriendo evitar esta escena, aun no estaba preparada para esto.

Pero algo dentro de ella, la hacía comportarse así. Y también una fuerza la empujaba hacia Hinata, e Ino. En realidad, a cualquier chica. No le molestaba estar cercas de ellas, pero sí de los chicos, sentía algo incomodo al verlos acercarse a ella. Algo en su interior subía, y bajaba a su parte baja cuando miraba como la chica tímida se sonrojaba a su vista. Se removió incomoda al verse observada por 4 pares de ojos en él al mirar a la Hyuga.

Se acercó a ella, sin que nadie viera la velocidad con la que llego.

―Eres hermosa… ―dijo hipnotizado acercándose más a ella, como si fuera Kyo en verdad y no Sakura. La chica se sonrojo furiosamente e Ino la miro celosa. Neji se acercó amenazante al chico y Kyo se retiró antes de que el puño de él cayera en su rostro.

―Adiós ―dijo y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, esperando pasar desaparecido por las chicas que solo algunas comenzaron a correr atrás de él, de puro milagro no eran ninjas.

Asustado aún más por lo que acaba de pasar, respiraba más agitadamente. No encontrándole explicación lógica a eso que sintió cuando miro a Hinata.

―¡KYO-KUN! ―gritaron unas chicas en las calles al verlo, el aludido corrió aún más con el rostro azul para perderlas.

―Ya entiendo lo que sufre Sasuke ―suda frio Kyo, llegando al balcón de su casa.

―¿Tu que sabes de mí? ―la voz de desconfianza que venía detrás de él hizo que volteara lentamente para observar al Uchiha parado en el barandal con el ceño fruncido.

―Por lo que me ha contado mi prima ―tosió un poco, no se acostumbraba a mentir ―eres popular entre las chicas ―rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo.

―Hmp.

Kyo alzo una ceja ante la actitud del Uchiha.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio, mientras el chico se adentró a su casa, dejando al Uchiha ahí. Cuando volvió para descansar, por tan agotador día se impresiono al ver al moreno todavía ahí.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? ―pregunto con frialdad.

Así era desde que llego a la aldea quería lo que ella sufrió cuando el, la trataba así.

―Sé que eres Sakura.

Mierda.

¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle a ella?

* * *

_Es todo por hoy chicas, lo siento por el retraso, pienso actualizar los sabados y los miercoles, pero a lo mejor improviso y hago un lunes o martes, así que espero y me comprendan :D_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews enserio -hace una reverencia- me han hecho muy feliz! Algunos me piden que mejore, pero sinceramente no tengo cabeza para todavía mejorar más a como escribia antes. _

Ya que esta es **mi** forma de escribir. Lastima ¿no?

_No importa, yo las amo!_

_**PD:** _Algunas me dijeron que se quedara con Neji o una chica... Pues a como pase la historia me dicen, por qué ante todo soy SasuSaku, pero no negaré que la pareja que hace con Neji es jakdhkjasdhas y no tengo nada en contra del Yuri, pero no sé... No creo que sea justo para Sakura despues de todo, quedarse con una chica, y menos para Sasuke jajaja o Neji xDD

**Hallo Grack, ich danke Ihnen sehr für Sie kommentieren. **  
**Wow, ich hatte noch nie die Kommentare hinterlassen (und ich grüßen viel weniger von Deutschland)! **  
**Vielen Dank! **  
**Hoffentlich meine Botschaft ist gut übersetzt. ****Küsse.**

¿Reviews?

.

.

.


End file.
